Spander Fitness Video
by SpikeXanderXXX
Summary: Lured into having a starring role of Spike's sadomasochistic fitness video, Xander is lovingly forced to complete certain sexual trials till he experiences a deeper appreciation of himself. Fans of the Fifty Shades of Grey will eat this sexy krumpet up!


Crack Fan fiction- Spander Fitness Video: Xander's Orgasmic Awakening

_If you plan on reading this story earnestly, you are making a grave mistake. It is not meant to be taken seriously, it's merely crack written by someone who faces seemingly perpetual writer's block. Be prepared to laugh at the ensuing lunacy. No fanfiction with a title of "Spander Fitness Video" should be taken seriously. _

Spike had read enough of Anne Rampling/Anne Rice's _Sleeping Beauty Trilogy _to fully understand the delicate art of S&M. He had recently hired Xander, a rather feckless sidekick for the slayer. Spike hoped that his new S&M workout routine could inspire the wild side of Xander to be awakened.

Now, Spike never filled Xander in on what film he'd be involved in. "Now, Xander, your old pal Spike needs some help with a film project of his.. errrr… it requires a strong fellow like yourself to make this project of mine work.."

Spike couldn't help feeling a little light-headed as he spoke. Being near Xander was enough to feel the tension that the film would initially require before they both slowly released their pent-up sexual tension through a number of different work-out routines inspired by a special text from Gile's library. Perhaps, Giles was consulting that text for different positions to use with Miss Calendar on varying days of the month. That was before Miss Calendar was killed, and Giles became the sexually repressed librarian once again, who only had lurid pictures of various sex demons to partially fulfill his sexual hunger.

"Now Spike, you know I'm not doing this because I actually like you. You did stipulate that you would give me some good money for being in this film. I mean… whatever it takes to get me out of my basement home." With that last bit, Xander's mouth began to feel uncomfortably dry and sweat began to soak through his blue t-shirt. Xander hated the feeling of cotton-mouth, and there were far worse symptoms to follow like tingling feet and feeling lithe.

Spiked nervously eyed the poor trembling sod, and then opened the dark oak doors of the fitness room he had prepared specially for the filming. Flipping the switch of the lights, Xander felt suddenly frightened of the machinery in the room paneled with dark wood and carpeted with an eye-catching vermillion carpet. Several of the metallic contraptions had manacles attached, and several clamps for locking the groin and applying needed pressure there to exacerbate the sexual tension of the machine's victim.

"Before the filming starts Xander, I'll need you to take off your clothes, unless you want me to rip them off forcefully." Spike used his gruff, commanding voice to stir Xander into action. Xander's muscles trembled violently, and he suddenly felt nauseous with fear of vulnerability. Xander was not very comfortable in his own skin, his nakedness made him feel abashed. Slowly, Xander awkwardly took his blue shirt, revealing a very muscular torso that captivated Spike. With the shirt off, Spike swore that Xander's body glistened with the anxious sweat that streamed down his muscled stomach. Without even the pants off, Spike already felt his cock starting to become erect.

"Uhhh… Spike… Do I really need to take my pants off? Its not like there's any demons to slay besides my timid little penis.." Normally, Xander could offer a witty comment to ease the tension, but the tension seemed so intense that Xander could only offer a weak sarcastic reply. Why was Spike subjecting him to this sexually intensive torture? What were his ulterior motives? Maybe, Anya was also involved, but she was engaged at the moment with one of her vengeance missions. Now, Xander was left only with his eventual nakedness and his dreaded enemy, who weirdly had a monstrous craving for him.

"Come on Xander boy, Get your kit off! You still got your trousers and your smalls.. We don't have eternity and we certainly don't have access to any dimensional spaces that defy time… Let's go, I don't have all night.." Spike's voice was now becoming even rougher, it was far sterner than before. Xander withered under Spike's cold eyes, continuing to appraise his half-naked body. As Xander felt for his belt-buckle, Spike felt his heart beat quicken as he heard the delightful ring of the belt coming loose. When Xander threw the belt to the ground with an unsure flick of his wrist, he nervously stared up at Spike who looked increasingly impatient by Xander's timorous actions. At the same time, his awkwardness fueled Spike's aching desire.

"Spike… Do you.. well… know the real implications of the.. clichéd joke.. about the chicken crossing the road?" While freeing the button of his blue jeans, Xander pathetically tried to lighten the building tension of the elaborate fitness room. Even with the air-conditioning on, Xander only continued to perspire as he dauntingly faced the trial of taking his trousers off in front of Spike. Spike was caught unawares by Xander's comments, as he stared intently upon the slow, dramatic actions of Xander's strip-tease.

"God, Don't talk, you're ruining this wonderful artistic moment." Spike thought about the way that Xander melodramatically took his shirt off, and the rigorous uncertainty that accompanied the challenge of taking off his belt. At this critical moment, there was only the pants that would soon slowly drop to the ground, leaving Xander with nothing but his undergarments.

With a soft "plop," Xander's blue jeans successfully dropped to the ground. It was hard for Spike to conceptualize these penultimate actions because he was thinking ahead of what lied beneath his black boxer-briefs. Xander's legs were reddening, along with his own face. Xander's heart beat seemed to ricochet multiple times against his rib cage. His thoughts were slowly fading from the forefront of his mind before, but now they seemed to have vanished without a trace. High anxiety was the only tense emotion that dominated his mind. While Xander felt a streak of insurmountable fear, he also was feeling strangely euphoric.

The thick bulge in Xander's pants was the tell-tale sign that these circumstances were invigorating for him. Spike sighed audibly, and felt curiously dazed. Was this nearly naked Xander before him real? Why did everything feel so surreal? As Xander's hand grasped the hem of black boxer briefs, both Xander and Spike equally felt their sexual tension begin to cap. From this point onwards, the tension was only going to paradoxically climb.


End file.
